The Tennis Prodigy that Caught the Tensei's Eye
by cuteanimeXD14378
Summary: It's the start of the new school year at Seishun High and a new student is joining the boys tennis team. What happens when she meets Fuji Shusuke, will she trick him with her appearance or will he see right through. Please R&R! FemRyoX? maybe Fuji :D
1. Prologue

Hello readers, this is my first fanfic and i know my summary sucks, but i hope you will enjoy reading this chapter. Thank you, arigatou minna!

**Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis does not belong to me!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Normal POV

It was a beautiful morning and the cherry blossom petals were... Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" a certain girl screamed after looking at her clock.

She rushed out of bed and did her morning routines. She had asked her mom, Rinko to get her a boy's uniform of Seishun High instead of the girl's uniform because she thinks that the skirt is to short for her. She grabbed her school bag and-of course her white cap- and rushed out of her house while grabbing a slice of toast with her. She had overslept and was going to be late for her first day at Seishun High.

Ding! Dong! The school bell just went off and she was lucky that she had made it just in time for the opening ceremony. She listened halfway through the speech when someone caught her eye. It was her friend, Sakuno Ryuzaki, and when she saw her she waved and returned her attention back to the principal.

* * *

**Ryoma's POV**

I haven't introduced myself haven't I. My name is Ryoma Echizen and I am right now a first year attending Seishun High. I just saw my childhood friend Sakuno

-which knows about my cross-dressing issue- during the boring speech that the principal was giving. I mean, you have to be bored, afterall, you do listen to this every year including junior high. Well let's just say that after the ceremony I wasn't really watching where I was going and I ended up crashing into something or rather someone and fell to the hard ground. Then, I felt someone's intense eyes gaze hard at me.

* * *

Sorry for such a boring chapter. I promise that my next chapter will be much longer. I hope you all enjoyed it and also sorry for such a sucky chapter. Thanks for reading.

Please R&R… thanks again.

Ja ne! 


	2. The Encounter

**The Tennis Prodigy That Caught the Tensei's eye**

**Sorry for the late update. I was on vacation, so I couldn't write a new chapter. Sorry, so I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Arigatou minna. Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of tennis **

* * *

**Chapter one: The Encounter**

**Ryoma's POV**

"Oww…" I muttered when I saw hand infront of me offering to help me up. I took his hand and when I was on my feet I looked up at him. He had mesmerizing cerulean eyes, and a smile(that looked rather sadistic) that can make any girl fall for him-well maybe except me. That smile actually sent chills down my spine.

'Scary, note to self: never ever get on his bad side.' I thought to myself.

"Are you alright? You should watch where you are walking next time," he smiled, again.

Well being the cocky and arrogant brat I am, I said, "Hai, senpai," and left him standing there with yet another sadistic smile gracing his face.

I had gotten to my first class in time which is English. My friend Sakuno was there and I was about to walk to her, but for some odd reason I felt eyes staring at me. When I looked around all the girls were staring right at me.

'Is it me or have they never saw a girl before.' I wondered to myself.

My reverie was broken when I heard Sakuno whisper, "Ryoma, of course they are staring at you. You look so goddamn hot dressed as a boy or have you forgotten that you are dressed in the boy's uniform?"

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot, but oh well, even if I was a boy they are still mada mada dane." I smirked.

"My, my, Ryoma, you never change do you?" Sakuno sighed.

The English teacher came in and class started. The rest of the classes passed by quickly for me until it was time for lunch. I had caught a lot of attention from the girls and all the boys were giving me death glares that had sent shivers down my spine. I went to sit with Sakuno for lunch and ask her what club activities that she would join this year at Seishun/Rikkai High (1).

"Hey, Sakuno-chan, what clubs are you joining this year? We are all suppose to choose one right?" I asked her casually.

"Yup we have to choose one and I am going to join the girls tennis team again. Well I did improve since the last time we met before you left to America for 3 years," she smiled brightly.

"Really, who was your mentor than, can I know?"

"… uh… Y-Yukimura S-Seiichi… my… uh… b-boyfriend," she stuttered and blushed a thousand shades of red.

"Hmm… I see. Is he good?"

"Yeah he is the captain of Rikkai's boys tennis team. Oh, Ryo-chan, if you want, I can ask him if he can let you join the boys tennis team."

"Sure. I would like to see if he is as good as how you describe him to be."

* * *

**Normal POV**

After that chat they had during lunch Ryoma was determined to join the boy's tennis team.

Ding dong.

It was finally the end of school for that day and so Ryoma and Sakuno walked to the tennis courts to sign up for the tennis club.

"Hi, Sakuno, are you joining the girl's tennis team this year?" an unfamiliar voice greeted them.

"H-Hai, senpai," Sakuno stuttered while her cheeks flushed red.

"Awww... Sakuno-chan I told you to call me Seiichi," he fake pouted.

"H-hai, S-Seiichi. Oh yeah, sorry Ryoma, this is my boyfriend Yukimura Seiichi and Seiichi this is Echizen Ryoma."

"Yoroshiku." Ryoma greeted.

"Yoroshiku, are you joining the boy's tennis team? Which one are you joining, Seigaku or Rikkai? Oh and I am the captain of Rikkai's boy's tennis team."

"I don't know witch one, but the practices are mixed together with both teams right?"

"Yes, so you can get to know all the members of the boy's tennis team. You can choose which team suits you better after a few practices, but sometimes the other team might borrow your team's regulars for a special training session every once in a while. You got it?"

"Yeah, thanks, senpai."

"Here's the sign up sheet."

"Thanks."

After Ryoma finished signing up for the tennis club she waved good bye to Sakuno and Yukimura as they were heading to the movies for their date.

* * *

**Ryoma's POV**

I was bored when I was in my room after I got home from school, so I decided to go to the street tennis courts for some tennis practice, but when I opened my closets I couldn't find any of my boy shorts and t-shirts.

"Mom, where are my tennis clothes that I usually wear?!" I shouted to her from my room.

"Sorry Ryoma! Your clothes are in the washer, so can you bear with wearing the girl tennis attire that I put in your closet?" Rinko shouted back.

"Fine." I grumbled.

I put on my clothes and-of course my white cap and tied my long emerald green hair in a high pony tail- and headed out the door with my tennis bag slung on my shoulder.

Since the tennis courts were at the back of the park I went to a vending machine for a can of grape ponta. I then head towards the courts where I found a boy playing tennis by himself.

"Hey! Mind if I join you for tennis?" I asked him.

"Sure, no problem. My name's Fuji Yuuta, what's yours?" he introduced himself.

"My name's Echizen Ryoma and I go to Seishun/Rikkai High, what school do you go to?" I questioned him while we shook hands.

"Really, I go there, too. Hope to see you around then."

"Oh, one thing, you might find me dressed as a boy, so please don't tell anybody my true identity. Are you on the tennis team?"

"Sure I won't tell anybody and I hope we will be good friends and I am on the Seigaku tennis team as a regular."

"Really, then I will see you at practice because I am on the boy's tennis team. Let's have a good game now."

"Yeah."

* * *

Thanks for reading. That was the longest chapter that I had written so far. I know it might be boring but I hope you liked it. Please R&R. thanks. Ja ne!


	3. The Match and Misunderstanding Date

**The Tennis Prodigy That Caught the Tensei's eye**

**Sorry for the late update. I was very busy with my other homework. About the Seishun/Rikkai High that is the school that Ryoma goes to because these two school merged together. Thanks to all the readers that had reviewed my story, Arigatou minna. Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis **

**Chapter two: The Match and the Misunderstanding Date**

**Ryoma's POV**

It was my serve and I decided to test his skills first before I went all out. I hit a normal serve and he hit the ball back with an on-the-rise shot. I was amazed and before I knew it the ball was already at my side of the court.

"That was impressive. It caught me off guard." I complemented Yuuta.

"Thanks. It took some time for me to perfect that shot" he smiled.

I got into position for my serve and I did a perfect twist serve. He got into position to hit the tennis ball, but it rebounded right towards his face. He was surprised and dodged it just in time before it hit him in the face.

"Wow, you got a great serve. Not a lot of people can do the twist serve." Yuuta said with a face of surprise.

"But don't let your guard down, I still have more tricks under my sleeves." I warned him with a smirk on face.

"Same here," he replied with confidence.

The score now was15-all and so I continued to serve my twist serve and I won the first game.

"1 game to love!" I shouted over the court.

The game continued and this time it was Yuuta's serve. I hit back the ball with ease and this time he used the on-the-rise shot again, but I hit it back. When I turned to look at him he was in a stance that was somehow quite familiar. He hit the ball back with a lot of spin and when the ball rebounded, it flew upwards very fast right past my face.

"What was that shot, I think I saw it before." I asked him with a frown on my face.

"That is the twist spin shot." he answered with a smirk.

"You shouldn't use it that much. It will damage your shoulder when your skeletal structure hasn't fully matured." I told him seriously with concern in my voice.

"Really? Thanks for telling me this, I will keep that in mind."

"Good, now let's continue."

"Hey, why don't we finish this match some other time? I'm kinda hungry. Want to come and eat with me. I know a pretty good fast food restaurant that is nearby here and I will pay for you, too." Yuuta offered with a kind smile plastered on his face.

"Sure, that will be great because I am in need of some food. Thanks for paying my share, too." I accepted his offer for taking me with him for a snack.

"Let's pack up our stuff and go, cause I'm really starting to get hungry." he laughed when his stomach growled.

We packed up our stuff and headed to the fast food restaurant together.

**Normal POV**

Unknown to them, some mysterious men were tailing them from a distance.

"Fuji, I didn't know your brother has a girlfriend, nya!" mysterious man #1 asked shocked to what he had witnessed.

"Well, I didn't know myself that he had one. This is quite good blackmail for me to use on Yuuta." the so called Fuji said sadistically which made all his comrades sweat drop.

"This is good data, let's follow them into the restaurant." mysterious man #3 said nonchalantly. (can you guess who he is?)

The whole group agreed on this and cautiously infiltrated the Burger Joint (name of fast food restaurant) to spy on Yuuta and his "girlfriend" so as they say.

**Yuuta's POV**

Somehow I am getting the feeling that we are being stalked by my teammates "again" (except Tezuka, Oishi, Taka and Kaidoh). Why do they always do this to me, it is so unfair. I just want to have a peaceful time eating with my new friend and they have to end up coming or should I say stalking to ruin everything. Ugh! I hate them for this and shot a deadly glare towards the weird men in black.

"Are you Ok Yuuta-san, you seem to be in a daze." Ryoma asked with concern.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about something which seems to bother me quite a lot." I said with an embarrassed smile because she had just seen me with several facial expressions changing every minute.

We finished our meals and headed for the exit of Burger Joint.

"It's getting late and have to get home before my overprotective aniki and oyaji call the police to search for me." she sighed annoyingly.

"Why don't I walk you home? It's not safe for a girl like you to walk alone at night." I offered her.

"Thanks. That is very kind of you and if there is time I would like to finish the match."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I would like to finish it, too."

"Oh, we're here. Thanks for walking me home tonight. I had a lot of fun today; see you at school then, JA!"

She closed the door to her house and when I was at least a block away from her house a mob of black men burst out of nowhere and tackled me to the ground.

"Aniki, Eiji-senpai, Inui-senpai, Momo-senpai, what are you guys doing here!" Yuuta shouted and tried to push them off of him.

"We saw you with a girl playing tennis and having you take her to Burger Joint for a snack. Is she your girlfriend, Yuuta? Nya!" Eiji exclaimed excitedly shaking Yuuta.

"NO!! I just met her at the street tennis courts and she asked me if I wanted to play a game with her." I tried to reason out with these nut headed people.

"Who won?!" Momo shouted.

"We didn't finish the game because I was hungry, so I decided that I would treat her for interrupting our game that had not been finished."

"Sa… you also walked her home because she was a girl and you were smiling quite a lot." Aniki said reading me like a book.

"Yeah… and NOTHING happened between us you got it. We are JUST friends."

"She was hot." Momo said slyly, "Why don't you introduce her to us next time. Maybe she could be my girlfriend."

"NO WAY AM I GOING TO INTRODUCE HER TO YOU IDIOTS!!! YOU ARE GOING TO ANNOY HER ENDLESSLY!! Well maybe Aniki, she might not mind because he is smart, but second thought he is too sadistic and might scare her. So, none of you are seeing her." I yelled at them for being too nosy with my own business.

"OK… we get it. Don't yell anymore. Let's go or one-chan will be worried.

"Fine…" I grumbled while following my friends back home.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It took me awhile to think of what to write. I hope you will all enjoy my future chapters and stories as well.

R&R

Arigato minna!!!!

Ja ne!!!!


	4. Club Argument & Ranking Matches Begin

**The Tennis Prodigy That Caught the Tensei's eye**

**Sorry for the late update, I was banned from the computer. T_T Well, here is the next chapter and thanks to all the people that had reviewed this story. I appreciate it very much. Hope you like this. Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

**Chapter three: Club Argument and the Ranking Matches Begin **

**Ryoma's POV**

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining and the birds were chirp-**BANG!**

"Oi! Chibisuke, wake up! You're gonna be late for tennis practice!" Aniki practically dragged me off my warm bed. Oh! I haven't told you who my brother is, he is Ryoga, Echizen Ryoga. He was adopted into the family when I was younger and people say that we look alike even if we weren't blood related. Well, let's get back to my current situtiation. I am now on the ground glaring at Aniki.

"What did you do that for? Practice doesn't start until 7-Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!" I screamed when Aniki shoved the alarm clock right in my face, "I'm gonna be late!"

I grabbed my clothes and rushed to the bathroom. I did all my daily routines as fast as I can and change out of my pajamas then, run down to the kitchen to find a piece of toast ready for me to take away.

"Arigatou, oka-san, Nanako-san. Ja ne!" I thanked before running out the door to Seishun/Rikkai High.

* * *

**Five minutes later…**

"pant… I… pant… made it… pant… in time… pant." I said between gasps for breath. It was a good thing that practice starts at 7:30. I made my way to the tennis courts and I spotted Yukimura buchou waving at me. I ran to him and when I got closer I saw a group of people behind him.

"Ah, Echizen-kun, let me introduce you to Rikkai's regulars." Yukimura buchou pointed to each of them, "This is Marui Bunta, Kuwahara Jackal, Niou Masaharu, Yagyuu Hiroshi, Yanagi Renji, Kirihara Akaya and Sanada Genichiro. Sanada is the fukubuchou of the team."

"Yoroshiku." I greeted them with a bow.

"Yoroshiku." they all greeted back

"Sanada, can you start the practice? I am going to tell him the daily routines we do and also introduce him to the Seigaku regulars." Yukimura buchou asked the stoic fukubuchou.

"Ok. Let's start practice now!" Sanada fukubuchou demanded.

"This is the training grounds for the Rikkai regulars, the freshmen train here in this court with the second and third year non-regulars and Seigaku regulars train over there. Sometimes the regulars will coach the freshmen instead of the upper classmen. " Yukiumura buchou explained as we walked.

"Hey, isn't that Yukimura buchou. He's with a new member of the club!" Horio shouted which caught the Seigaku regulars attention.

"You know the new freshmen?" Momoshiro questioned him.

"Yeah, he is in my English class. What was his name again.?" Horio trailed off in his thoughts for the boys name.

"Tezuka!" Yukimura buchou shouted, "This is our new member Ryoma, Echizen Ryoma."

"Yoroshiku." I greeted with a smirk, but no one saw.

"These are the regulars of the Seigaku team, Kikumaru Eiji, Fuji Syuusuke, Fuji Yuuta, Inui Sadaharu, Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaidoh Kaoru, Kawamura Takashi and Oishi Shuichiro, the fukubuchou."

"Yoroshiku." Everyone greeted.

"Yukimura, may I speak to Echizen with Ryuzaki sensei?" Tezuka buchou politely asked the other buchou.

"Oh, it's ok, I have to head back to my team anyway. Why don't you have one of your teamates finish the tour for Echizen-kun for me? Ja!" Yukimura buchou reasoned politely and exited the court.

I walked with Tezuka to meet Ryuzaki sensei at the teacher's office. We knocked the door and an approval to enter was spoken.

"Ah, Tezuka, I see you brought Ryoma with you." Ryuzaki stated, "I assume that you know each other and her gender, right, Tezuka?"

"Yes, but is she allowed to play when her identity is discovered?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, there is a rule that had been made a long time ago that said girls are allowed to play alongside the boys in tennis. The principal also knows of Ryoma's gender and he agreed to let her join the boys tennis club." Ryuzaki sensei confirmed.

"Um… Ryuzaki sensei, thanks for letting me join the boys team. Tezuka nii-san, thanks for helping me keep my secret." I said blushing with embarassment.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." Tezuka assured me kindly.

Suddenly Yukimura opened the door and all eyes turned to face him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop and I already knew you were a girl because it slipped from Sakuno's mouth. I didn't tell anyone and I will help keep it a secret,too. So don't worry." Yukimura buchou apologized sincerely.

"Domo." I thanked him.

Ding! Dong!

"Time for class. See you guys after school." Ryuzaki sensei wave them off.

The three headed to their respective classrooms for the morning. Every morning is the same for me-boring. It past by quickly and it was already lunch time.

"Ryo-chan let's eat lunch together at the roof top." Sakuno offered.

"Sure, let's go."I accepted her invitation and we left to the rooftop.

"I couldn't believe you told Yukimura senpai my secret, Sakuno." I pouted.

"Gomen, Ryo-chan. It slipped out my mouth."

"It's ok, don't worry, he said he will keep it a secret."

"That's great. He is a trustworthy person."

"Hn…"

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang and the two girls headed back into the building to their respective classrooms.

* * *

**Next few days. . .**

Ding! Dong!

* * *

**Yuuta's POV**

It was time for practice and I was looking around if I could find Ryoma. I was wondering what our buchou want with her. Maybe I should ask her if she wants to go to the street tennis courts with me to talk about it over tennis. Yes, that sounds good. Now I need to find her. I walked around the courts and I finally spotted her. She was talking to one of the girls in the girls tennis team, so I decided to walk up to them.

"Hey, Ryoma and hi…" I greeted to them, but I didn't know what the other girl's name was.

"Hi Yuuta, this is Sakuno, Ryuzaki Sakuno. She is my best friend and she knows about my gender. Sakuno this is Yuuta, Fuji Yuuta. He is one of the regulars of Seigaku." Ryoma introduced us.

"Yoroshiku, Yuuta senpai." Sakuno bowed politely.

"Yoroshiku, Ryuzaki-san." I also bowed.

"Please just call me Sakuno, that will be fine."

"Sure, you can just call me Yuuta, too."

"Bye, Ryoma. Practice for us is starting. Bye, Yuuta, it was nice meeting you.

We watched as she figure disappeared to the girl's tennis courts.

"Ryoma, do you want to go to the street tennis courts after practice. I have something to ask you." I offered her.

"Sure, I'll meet you there at 4. Let's go, practice is gonna start soon or we will have to run laps."

"Yeah."

We both ran off to the boy's courts for our afternoon practice.

* * *

**Ryoma's POV**

When Yuuta and I reached the courts we were assigned ten laps around the courts for our warm up. After all the running, Tezuka and Yukimura announced the players for the ranking matches to become regulars. Everyone was surprised when they heard that I was playing in the matches and I didn't even choose what team I would join in yet. What surprised everyone most was that both captains had me on their list. That was the start of the club argument. The Rikkai and Seigaku regulars had saw me play a match against both their top non-regulars and beat them all 6-0.

"I'm wondering, Tezuka, if you would let Echizen-kun play in our ranking matches." Yukimura said with a eerie smile gracing his angelic face.

"I am not the one to decide, but Echizen's choice." Tezuka replied nonchalantly.

The whole team was silent until someone shot an insult to one of the non-regulars on the other team. Everyone started yelling at each other and the noise that they had conjured hurt my ears.

"I will play in both ranking matches, but the time that I play will be my choice. Is that ok if I play both, Ryuzaki sensei?" I confirmed to stop the loud ruckus.

"That will be fine, but you will have to choose one permanent team." the coach explained to me.

"Ok, then I choose Seigaku. I'm very sorry Yukimura buchou, maybe next time." I apologized to the smiling buchou.

"Don't worry, I am really glad that you actually chose to participate in both ranking matches." he encouraged me.

"Ok, let's start the matches." Tezuka and Yukimura announced to everyone.

Everyone went to the courts to prepare for their matches.

* * *

**30 minutes later. . .**

"Inui senpai, 6-0" I informed the data collector which was in charge of the recording table.

"Good job, Echizen." Inui senpai praised me.

I left the table and went to Rikkai's part to play my next match which I won again with the score of 6-0.

"Ah, Echizen-kun, I see that you are winning all your matches with straight wins." Yukimura buchou mused.

"Yeah, they are too easy to play." I said as my cockiness kicked in.

"Your next opponent is Genichirou and then me. I wonder how you will do in those two matches."

"You never know."

* * *

**30 minutes later. . .**

"Ok, everyone clean up the courts and then, you may go." Ryuzaki sensei dismissed the team.

Everyone picked up balls and lowered the nets; they put away the equipment in the change rooms. After everything was set in place everyone left to go home.

"See you later at the street tennis courts, Ryoma." Yuuta reminded me.

"Yuuta, is it ok if Sakuno joins us? She said that she will prepare some snacks for us." I asked for permission, after all, he was the one inviting me.

"Sure, that will be fun. Tell her to bring her tennis gear, I want to play a game with her."

"Ok, see you there. Bye!"

We left to our direction of our house to prepare for our meeting.

* * *

**Sakuno's POV **

I had just received a call from Ryo-chan that Yuuta had agreed to let me join them at the street tennis court. She also told me to bring my tennis gear with me, but how am I suppose to carry all that stuff by myself.

Ding Dong!

My doorbell rang, I wonder who it is. I opened the door and saw Seiichi standing in front of me with a bouquet of roses.

"Hello, my dear Sakuno-chan, this is for you." Seiichi said handing me the beautiful flowers.

"Thank you, they are lovely." I hugged him.

"You're welcome, but they are not as lovely as you."

"Hehehe!"

"Sakuno are you going somewhere?"

After hearing that question it reminded me that I was suppose to meet Ryo-chan and Yuuta at the street tennis courts. "Yeah, I need to go to the street tennis courts to meet Ryo-chan, but I can't carry all my stuff that I had prepared."

"Can I come with you? I'll help carry some of your stuff and maybe I'll play some tennis, too."

"Thank you, Seiichi, you're the best!" I pecked him on the cheek.

Seiichi came into my house and I told him to carry some of the food that I had prepared for the meeting. After we had everything set and ready to go, we headed out to the street tennis courts behind the park.

* * *

**Yuuta's POV**

I was in my room packing some extra tennis balls into my bag and suddenly, my brother came into the room.

"Where are you going, Yuuta? A date with your new _girlfriend?_" Fuji emphasized on the word 'girlfriend'.

"No, Aniki. I need to go now, bye!" I avoided his questionnaire and ran out of the house to my destination.

* * *

**Ryoma's POV**

I was changing into my tennis clothes until my mom busted into my room.

"Ryo-chan, take that off! That is for school, so you are going to wear your other one with the skirt!"

"Oka-san, do I have to?"

"Yes you are, young lady! You are a girl for goodness sake; wear something that girls wear not boys!"

"Fine…"

I took off my current clothes and changed into the girl's tennis uniform that my mom had picked out for me. I tied my hair in a high pony tail and I didn't put on my hat because my mom took it away from me. It was almost time so I headed down stairs and I saw oyaji playing with our Himalayan cat-Karupin.

"Where are you going, Ryoma?" Oyaji asked me.

I found that getting oyaji scared and worried was really funny so I answered, "I'm going on a date. Ja ne!" I walked out the house.

"Have fun on your date." Oyaji called out to me before it hit him.

'Date!'

'Date!'

'Date!'

"**DATE!!**" he screamed shaking the whole house, "Wait, come back~

After I heard him scream I quickly ran off snickering to myself, but I wasn't looking where I was going so I crashed into someone. I was falling, but that person caught me before I hit the ground.  
"Wow, Ryoma, you never change do you? Not looking where you are going and crashing into people." the person that I crashed into said. Somehow, this voice sounds familiar, I looked up and saw my best friend from America.

"K-K. . ."

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter with a cliffhanger. Can you guess who the her best friend is? I hope you enjoyed it. I will update as soon as possible when I have time and when i have more reviews.**

**Once again, I thank all the readers that had reviewed my story thus far. Arigatou gozaimasu!!**

**Please R&R! **

**Arigatou minna!**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Meeting New Friends

**The Tennis Prodigy That Caught the Tensei's eye**

Sorry for the late update, I was very busy preparing for school. T_T Well, here is the next chapter and thanks to all the people that had reviewed this story. I appreciate it very much. Hope you like this. Enjoy…

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

"normal language speaking"

'thoughts'

English language speaking

* * *

Chapter 4: Meeting New Friends

Ryoma's POV

"K-Kevin! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school in America?" I asked, very shocked to seeing him here.

"Hey, Ryoma, nice to see you. What am I doing here? I came to visit you, of course, we're best friends, right? About school don't worry; I am transferring to school in Japan along with my friends." giving Ryoma a goofy smile, "Where are you going, you seem to be in a rush?"

"Oh, I am going to the street tennis courts to meet with my friends for ten-" I was cut off by a loud shout from behind us.

"Hey, Ryoma! Long time no see!" the voice called out again. I turned around and saw my old American tennis team all smiling and waving at me.

"Hey, nice to see you guys again. Are you the friends that Kevin told me about that are transferring schools with him?" I was curious to what they are all doing here.

"Yes we are! Now we can play tennis together again. It was no fun without our ace player around." Billy cheerfully put his arm around my shoulder.

"He's right, we really did miss our favourite rookie ace on the team. Especially a certain someone, who moped around all day and staring off into space," Terry agreed and teased Kevin even more causing him to turn a thousand shades of red.

"Who said I was moping around and staring off into space?" Kevin huffed angrily and pointed a finger at Terry – who was ignoring him and talking to his older brother, Tom.

"Oh yeah, where are you going to live and what school are you transferring to?" I asked out of curiosity.

"You didn't hear from your dad yet? We are all living in your house since it is quite big with many rooms for us to sleep in. He suggested it himself after I phoned your house to let you know of this. Isn't that great?" Kevin explained to me with happiness evident in his voice.

"About the school we are transferring to, we are going to attend Seishun/Rikkai High. What school are you studying at – you are freshmen in Jr. High right?" Tom answered the second question without hesitation.

"Really, you guys are attending that school, too. I am currently studying there." I said shocked to hear that they are all attending the same school.

"Hey, Ryoma, didn't you say that you have to go somewhere? You're going to be late." Kevin interrupted and reminded me that I was suppose to meet Yuuta and Sakuno at the street tennis courts at 4.

"Noooo! I'm gonna be late! Catch you guys later." I was about to run off, but Billy caught my arm before I could run anywhere.

"Whoa there, you're not gonna ditch us here and go somewhere yourself are you. We dropped off our luggage right after you left and brought our tennis gear with us, can we join you to wherever you're going?" Billy asked playfully.

"Fine, but I have friends that I am meeting at the street tennis courts. I'll introduce you guys to them when we get there. Now let's hurry or I'm gonna be late." I rushed through my words and ran as fast as I my legs could carry me to the street tennis courts behind the park with my friends trailing behind me.

* * *

Sakuno's POV

Seiichi and I arrived at the park first, so we sat down on a bench across the entrance and waited for them to arrive.

"What a pleasant day today is at the park. Don't you think so, Seiichi?" I stated and turned to look at my boyfriend.

"Yup, a perfect day for a game of tennis, and a delicious picnic under a tree." Seiichi agreed with me with a genuine smile on his perfect face.

"They are taking quite some time to get here. I wonder what's happened." I was so worried about them that I started to shake a bit.

"Don't worry they will be fine. They might just be running late." He assured me with a light kiss on my forehead, "Ah. . . here comes Yuuta."

I looked up and saw Yuuta-kun running up to us panting heavily.

* * *

Yuuta's POV

I was running as fast as I can to the park because I was gonna be late for our friendly meeting at the street tennis courts. When I was at the entrance of the park, I saw that Sakuno was already there, but to my surprise Yukimura-senpai was there as well hugging her. I ran up to them to greet them and apologize for running late.

"I'm very sorry for running late, my brother was questioning me about where I was going." I explained and looked around, "Um... Sakuno, Yukimura-senpai did Ryoma arrive yet?"

"No, she didn't. I'm afraid that something had happened to Ryo-chan. She's never this late before." Sakuno said worriedly.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. Oh yes, um… why are you here, Yukimura-senpai?" I was curious to why he was here with Sakuno.

"Oh, I was just helping my girlfriend move the food she prepared for all of us and since I had my tennis bag with me I decided to join you guys on your meeting. If you want I can leave." Yukimura-senpai explained to me in a gentlemanly manner.

"N-no, it's alright, you can stay. It would be nice to play against you and also learn from you. It's my pleasure to have you here, Yukimura-senpai." I offered respecting my senpai.

"Thank you, for letting me join your meeting." He thanked me and sat back down on the bench and continued waiting for Ryoma to join us.

* * *

Ryoma's POV

Oh, no! I'm running late and it's all thanks to them. The entrance of the park finally came into view and I saw my friends there sitting on a bench waiting for me. I sprinted to the entrance and waved at them, to my surprise, I saw Yukimura-senpai there with them.

"Hey… sorry I was late… I kinda… bumped into some old friends… along the way." I said between breaths.

"Are those your friends that you bumped into, Ryoma?" Yuuta pointed to the group that was panting not so far away from me.

"Yeah, they said that they wanted to join us, so I let them or I would never get here. Oh, and what is Yukimura-senpai doing here?" I asked out of curiosity.

"He was helping me bring the food that I made for our picnic and he also wanted to join us." Sakuno explained the whole situation to me.

"Hey, Ryoma, you said that we could play. Who are they? Can you introduce us?" Kevin interrupted because he felt kind of left out.

"Oh, that's right, I was suppose to introduce you guys. I am very sorry about that Kevin. These are my friends and classmates from school. This is Fuji Yuuta, Ryuzaki Sakuno and my senpai, Yukimura Seiichi." I pointed to each of them. Both sides nodded in approval and I continued on, "This here is Kevin Smith, Billy Cassidy, Tom and Terry Griffy, Bobby Max, Arnold Ignoshov (I don't remember his last name. if any body knows please tell me and I will correct it. Thnx), and Michael Lee."

"Cool, nice to meet you guys." Billy smiled and wrapped an arm around Yuuta's neck.

"Hey, let's get going to the tennis courts or there will be no more room." Kevin shouted over the now large group.

"Yeah, that's a good idea or there won't be any room left." Yukimura-senpai agreed.

We all ran off to the direction of the tennis courts, racing and laughing together. I was still thinking why my father told them to stay at our place, but for now let's just put that aside and enjoy the nice morning with a few tennis games with old friends.

* * *

That is the end for this chapter. I hoped you all liked it and would give me some feedback. I am also very sorry about the late update.

Please R&R! XD :] :D

Ja ne! xD


End file.
